File Restored (luckyfredfan)
'''File Restored '''is the third chapter of the fanfic series "Lucky Fred: reboot" written by luckyfredfan. Summary trying to run away from a memory, Brains tries to keep herself busy with a mission. Story the episode starts with Brains coming back from a mission looking tired. she walks into her lab only to find all of the lights off. hearing loud giggling and shushing each other she'd frown and consider it as some sort of prank. when she finally finds the switch and turns it on states loudly that she doesn't have time for this with her eyes closed. only to be greeted by a loud SURPRISE! from in front of her. opening her eyes she finds the lab covered in a few decorations and Fred and Friday eagerly standing next to a small home made birthday cake with the numbers of 16 on it. "we just sent the robot parents away on a date so we could actually... set the decorations" "I'm so glad that you didn't went away in space this time the whole day like the last 3 years!" grabbing his present by hand, he nudged Brains and smiled "I was kinda losing hope to actually ever be in your birthday party!" the whole time the girl just had a shocked expression, but it never turned into a happy one. instead, she got lost into her own thoughts as Friday kept talking about the process of baking the cake. "hey, are you okay? you don't... seem excited about this" Fred's voice toned down as he pouted. slightly shaking one of Brains's shoulders. "c'mon! I know these're not the best decorations but at least give us credit!" the robot exclaims trying to collect herself, she fakes a smile and thanks Fred and Friday for their hard works, stating that she had an exhausting day and she wants to go to bed early. desperately trying to keep her there, Fred asks sheepishly "w-well don't you at least want to open your presents? I can give it away tho, mine's the newest grave nights' book! you know, the one you were looking for all this year and I lied to you about not having the last copy!" trying hard not to sob, she smiles weakly, turns on her heels and runs upwards towards her room. later on that night super commander calls on the computer in Brains's lab to congratulate her too, only to find her upset friends cleaning up the decorations, with Fred scolding Friday for him not letting him prepare a bigger party for her.as the robot suggested to be cautious about the party earlier on so Brains would be comfortable in her first b-day with her friends. through some talking with sc Fred figures that Brains's mum died while giving birth, and so on she accepted herself guilty for this. right on that moment Friday figures out that Brains's spaceship is not Parked anymore. sc checks the newest mission updates and sighs in frustration when he finds out that Brains hacked the system and entered her own name for another protector's mission in order to have an excuse for leaving on her b-day "I swear she does this every year" Fred suggests to follow her with Friday this time to keep her companey. not being allowed to pilot Friday tho, he still needs to get that pilot license, u lazy dingle when Brains found out they were following her, she alarted them to go back. "nah, we're not here to call you out. we just wanna help" when they did arrive, Brains explains the mission. the planet they are on mostly consists of deserts, with small alien tribes living on it. recently some of them have reported of giant scorpion like aliens found on the exact planet. Brains stated that they're 4 times bigger than the size of an adult human and have a remarkably thick skin. they eat a surprisingly small amount of food but they're gonna need gallons of water for digesting it in exchange. because of the lack of water sources on this planet they tend to terrorize some tribes and empty their water supplies. the mission itself is quite simple, catch the giant aliens and move them to Eroupa (that smol moon Jupiter has which consists of ice and water) since despite their size they never actually killed anyone in the process when the gang were busy setting a simple net trap for them, Fred constantly tried to talk to her asking if she wanted to talk about what happened before. starting to really annoy Brains it soon turned into a small argument while they were hiding behind the bushes waiting for the scorpions to arrive. Friday tried to alert them and silence them as he saw one of the scorpions getting near the trap. the two were still busy mildly arguing (with Brains constantly trying to make him stop talking about it) when the thing actually fell into it. the robot's patience was over when he finally separated them with his hands going "WE CAUGHT ONE OF THEM OKAY?" the other scorpion noticed this and attacked them freeing the trapped one and stung Fred in the process as the gang were taking cover. (it also tried stinging Friday but that only ended up making him short circuit cuz of the liquid and go offline.) fortunately the sting a killer one. it was instead Hallucinogens one to buy the actual scorpions time to escape, taking its effect on Fred faster than the agent originallyexpected as his pupils grew big and started saying nonsense. Brains managed to carry the two with herself to one of the villages in sight after she lost the track of the scorpions. fortunately the village had the antidote for it from long time ago. she borrowed some from them for Fred but her engineering equipment (which was back in her lab on earth) was too far away so she decides to finish the mission first and go back to fix Friday later when Fred got better Brains told Fred to stay by Friday's side so she can finish the mission herself. Fred stops her and suggests to use "that flash thingy you said can turn on Friday in case of an emergency when your tools are not around" "you mean the back up memory? well that is also back in my lab- wait what's with that grin?... you did NOT just steal it from my lab did you?" "hahahhh, well I thought it might become handy someday, and it did! sweet corns! right?" the thing is, it was given to Brains by SC and Brains never actually used this before, so wasn't exactly sure what would happen, when they plugged it in, a loading screen appeared on Friday's eyes, going sloooowly. right then a villager busted in the house they were in, informing the two scorpions have attacked again. the scorpions started heading for the water supplies of the village crushing houses in the process there was no time to actually wait for Friday, Brains dashed out of the house telling Fred to evacuate the village so they won't get injured. after a bit of chasing she finally tracked them down and used a net gun to pin them to a wall of the village's tall building, the food storage. unfortunately the wall couldn't take such pressure and collapsed, the whole structure of the building fell on those aliens. knowing that she'd screwed up a bit, she tried helping them out as they were screeching and struggling, (she did only wanted to transport them anyway, not to straight out kill them) only to immediately froze in place when she saw a twice as big scorpion coming that way. the girl kept her gaurd but dropped it when she saw it's not intending to attack. the giant scorpion instead stumbled upon the building and started searching trough fallen bricks and woods while whimpering. that's when a sudden harsh realization struck the agent.... "oh my god Brains, it's the mum!" coming back to village to help Brains after evacuating the place, Fred ran towards the ruins and turned back at the girl, shouting "c'mon we can't just let a bunch of babies die under there!" after an uncomfortably long pause, she started helping with the search, repeatedly mumbling "sorry" under her breath when they finally found them, they were still alive, as the mum muzzled her face against her babies, taking a breath of relief, Fred patted on Brains's shoulders "phew, looks like you were right about their skin, they're pretty though afterall" "wait, you actually listened this time as I was talking about these aliens' anatomy before?" "eh, I kinda heard that by luck" Fred shrugged as he received a rising eye brow from the girl. starting to pack their things up, they called a transportation spacecraft from protectors HQ to finally take this family to Eroupa. as they looked willing to move this time. mission being successfully over, they left the planet heading back to home. while on the way, Brains actually started telling Fred about the stituation back in her B-days this time, before her words immediately getting cut as Friday FINALLY got turned on again after his memory taking a reeeally long time to load and the first thing he did was to hug Brains. "Brains! BRAINS! you wouldn't believe what I just remembered!" ahem, cue to a flashback the "memory flash" that SC gave to Brains was actually all of Friday's memories before he got asigned to be Brains's robot. turns out, Friday's creator was building him as a robot to serve the protectors. after a hijack from a ruthless alien mob he got stolen and... did some very messed up things. when a group of protectors finally managed to get him back, being the best engineer on board, Brains's mum started to work on reseting Friday's past programs so he can choose a new person to take commands from. and he choose the nearest person to him as he got reset, Brains's mum after SC gaining the permission from the other authorities, Friday was officially her robot. not doing much fighting and instead getting help from him while fixing different sections of the protector's HQ. Brains's mum was actually pregurs when she got Friday, so on her break she'd talk on and on to Friday about how excited she is about the whole situation and how she wants to get her up coming daughter all that she wants. how nervous she would be if she starts to to walk and talk. she even started building smol advanced robots and toys for her to play. her only real request from Friday was to serve her baby girl instead when she was old enough to have a robot on her own... only for her to never actually see that day when she died, due to protocols, the other protector's authorities didn't let SC to keep Friday for his daughter. he had to be reset yet again to serve another protector on that time since they considered "keeping this highly advanced robot basically out of use for the sake of a baby to grow" a waste. the only thing SC could do on that time was to save Friday's memories on a smol flash to give it back to Brains later. after explaining all of this, Friday stated to Brains "she loved you so so much, buddy! hahah! it's true that she actually didn't get to see you now, but I'm sure she would've been really proud of ya. wanting her baby's b-day to be bigger than anything!" "hey man, from what I've heard, if your mum was here right now, she'd be hugging the crap out of you" poining a finger towards Brains, Fred chuckled while rising an eye brow "so don't you dare screwing your life up for yourself" feeling genuinely happy and grateful, Brains ended up hugging the two for a good minute before the arrival on earth. (because she clearly has no idea of how long a hug should take) when they finally got back to Brains's house and said their goodbyes to one another, Brains got back to the house only to be greeted by her dad who was sitting on the sofa with tons of old albums on the table, patting on the seat next to him to make Brains sit on it.